1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable striking pad device and, more particularly, to such a device that is suitable to receive punches from a user's hands, elbows, feet, and knees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for striking devices have been designed in the past. Most of them are bulky and occupy a considerable amount of space. Most of the devices in the prior art are either stationary or difficult to move about. Additionally, to absorb the punches, they ordinarily need to be heavy, making their transportation difficult.
The closest related art known to Applicant includes the conventional punching bags and sacs found in gyms. The makiwara is a padded striking post that is used as a training tool in various styles of traditional karate. However, it is stationary and requires the permanent assignment of a location. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makiwara (last visited on Jul. 20, 2011).
The present invention provides a solution to the immobility of these training tools, as well as their bulkiness, with a portable striking pad device that can be affixed to a vertical surface, such as walls, poles, trees, and the like. This versatility expands the use of the device and permits a user to install it practically anywhere.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.